kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kexon
Journal Entry Kexon Kingdom Come's #1, the Nobody of Neko, and the twin brother of Zoe. He weilds the element ice and is mostly calm and reserverd, except when angered. He remembers most of his past life, except for his name, which was revealed to him in an archive that he later found. He is very intelligent and curious, always experimenting or inventing. He seems especially close to fellow Kingdom Come member, Alice Ghoneway. There is a deeper side of Kexon that he has been hiding even as a human. Omega Omega is the former name of Nitrous X's original character that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos. He wields a double-bladed axe infused with the powers of darkness, although Omega himself weilds the element of Ice. His main goal used to be bringing Organization XIII back to power and use them as his own personal minions. Life Before Omega was born in the world of Metropolia. He was raised in a large city, where he learned how to do many things. He and his twin sister lived together with their parents. He was also best friends with Alice Ghoneway, the Princess of Metropolia. Omega thought that nothing could happen to his perfect life. Then the Heartless came, and subsequently, the world was engulfed in Darkness. Omega was in the Capital Building when they attacked. A blast of shadow knocked him through the Fountain of Heart and into the Darkness. Awakening Omega awoke in Twilight Town, but no Organization XIII member was in sight. He then wandered through the town, until he stumbled across a doorway that led to another world. Omega stepped through and found himself in a long abandoned Castle Oblivion, where he set up his base of operations. He knew of only one thing to do: bring back this Organization XIII that was mentioned in the archives and use them to find his family, and unite them once again. Here and Now After months of research and training, Omega was out for revenge against the Heartless. It was finally time to reunite his family. While searching for remnants of his lost world and possibly any trace of Organization XIII, he ran across a reforming End of the World, containing a record from the world of Metropolia, revealing that his former name was Neko. Omega then took the name of Kexon, an anagram of Neko, except with an X. With a new name and new leads to his search, Kexon is ready to take on anything. Chaos Rising While Nexko was at the Nightverse version of Castle Oblivion, Kexon was at the other one, finishing up his newest invention, a device that could open up gateways to alternate universes. Unfortunately the device fell off of a table, setting it off. A beam of its power struck a nearby mirror, suitably opening a portal to a parallel universe. This universe happened to be Nightverse. Nexko saw the portal open on his side of the now connected universes and decided to travel through it. When he arrived and saw Kexon, who looked exactly like him, he reacted violently. A fierce battle broke out, ending with neither one the victor. Nexko escaped using the Corridors of Darkness to begin planning his new strategy to begin his conquest. Kexon knew that to defeat this powerful foe, he would need allies. Kingdom Come Kexon quickly began searching for this new and dreaded foe. Eventually he tracked him down to Radiant Garden, where he had set up his headquarters, what he saw was disturbing. In stasis containers were many of his friends and family from Metropolia, including his sister, his parents, the Empress, and her daughter, a childhood friend. Unfortunately Nexko was there too. After a fierce battle, Nexko was temporarily defeated and he fled. After freeing the captives, Kexon took them all back to Castle Oblivion. After hours of catching up Kexon formed the group Kingdom Come, devoted to protecting other members and just surviving. Because he had found his family, Kexon gave up on reviving Organization XIII. The group then traveled to the Desert of Oblivion, searching for allies. They soon came across a girl named Rose. Rose, sensing the Nobody, Kexon, attacked them. Luckily Zoe was able to convince her that they were friends not foes. Rose told them her story and of her search for her sister whom she had been separated from after a Heartless attack. The team decided that they would help her find her sister, Lilly. After searching for many hours in the NTM Cruiser, Kingdom Come finally found another girl, sitting on a rock on the other side of the desert. After reuniting the two sisters, both of them agreed to join Kingdom Come, bringing the total count of members to five. Soon after this a Nobody named Xyla appeared in Castle Oblivion. After Alice trained her she joined Kingdom Come, even though Kexon was reluctant, deeming this new Nobody untrustworthy. Weapon and Fighting Style Omega's double-sided axe is called Permafrost, which he can make grow longer or shorter. When doing close-combat his axe transforms into twin daggers which he holds pointed down. When Kexon fights, he relies greatly on his elemental powers over ice. For abilities, look here. Limit Break When Kexon enters his limit break, Frozen Abyss, he first freezes the entire ground, making it slippery for opponents. He then sends a flurry of icicles at his enemy and then jumps up, out of sight. After this he jumps down and breaks the ice, sending a shockwave out. During this limit break, Kexon's axe floats behind him and blocks most attacks. Drive Forms *Omega Form: Black armor forms around Kexon, raising his defense and attack strength. This armor is very similar in design to the armor of Terra, Aqua, and Ven. In this form, Kexon's axe changes as well. It's usual blades transform to make twin omega symbols Quotes "You can't stop the end from coming, no matter who you are." "The rain, have you ever stopped to think about it? It's like an empty melody, falling to the ground, without a purpose, like Nobodies actually, without a purpose..." "For the millionth time, Zoe, my name is Kexon now, not Neko!" "This castle is wanted by more people than us. We have to be careful not to bring it to anyone's attention." "If I ever became like... like him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." In Battle "Enter the frozen abyss!" "I am the end!" "Let the darkness take you in an icy grip!" "Try this on on for size!" "This is going to hurt." "Why don't you quit now? You can't win against us!" Victory "You're through already?" "Don't mess with my friends!" "That's for Metropolia!" "That was easy." "If I see you again, it'll be worse... much worse." Defeat "I've... lost?" "I missjudged your power. I won't make the same mistake again." "I've failed." "Well that sucks. Until next time then, and there will be a next time!" Appearance Kexon is a pale Nobody, with gray eyes, and black hair that is cut relatively short. Below his neck is a black zipper hoodie, which is worn over a white T-shirt, that has the Kingdom Come insignia on it. Below the waist, Kexon wears dark blue jeans that are worn down at the knees. These jeans extend over the top portion of Kexon's black Converse Hi-Tops, which have white laces and sport a white circle with a red star in the center of it on each shoe. Personality Kexon is a very manipulative person, always persuading others to his own advantage. He is one to hold grudges, but can also be very kind when he wants to be. He often keeps to himself, making many think he is anti-social. He has absolutely no patience for annoying people. Kexon is a strategist and believes brain overpowers brawn. His personality remained very unchanged when he was turned into a Nobody. Gallery File:Notorious.PNG|A CoM-style sprite of Kexon File:Kexon avatar.jpg|A Mobile Avatar of Kexon Trivia *On the very end of his axe there is a small Omega symbol. *When Neko became a Nobody his intellect raised quite significantly. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Come Category:Nobodies